


The Loser's Squad

by shippingismylife321



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, IT AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress, i'm excited, squip would be Pennywise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingismylife321/pseuds/shippingismylife321
Summary: This is basically Be More Chill set in the IT world.Jeremy Denbrough's little brother has went missing in the strange town of Derry, Maine. After more peculiar disappearances he and his other friends known as the Losers Squad decide to try and find out what happened.





	1. Casting

**Author's Note:**

> This an idea for an AU I had a while ago and I had to think of how to put this before I could really write it. I don't know of this has been done before, so let me know if it had so I can give proper credit to them. Yes I am aware that Richie and Eddie are canon, but for the sake of this story we are going to pretend that they aren't. I am also aware that most of the Losers club are boys and most of the Squip Squad are girls, so I am genderbending some characters. Some of the characters from Be More Chill won't be in this fic because there more Squip Squad members than Loser Club members. Thank you. Apologies for long Authors note.

This is just the characters and who they're going to be in relation to the IT movie, so I'll get to the actual writing soon.

Jeremy Heere= Jeremy Denbrough

Jenna Rolan= Jenna Hanscom

Christine Canigula= Christine Marsh

Michael Mell= Michael Tozier

Brooke Lohst= Brooke Kaspbrak

Jake Dillinger= Jake Hanlon

Rich Goranski= Rich Uris


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very excited to be writing this! I hope you enjoy. Apologies for the wait, but y'know... school.

The day was warm and a bit too sunny to be spending the day inside of school, or at least that's what a certain group of friends thought about the last day of school. The clock was ticking loudly, which was annoying the one and only Michael Tozier who had been rolling his eyes constantly listening to the teacher talk about everything they had to prepare for next year. 

There was a loud thump causing everyone to look back only to see Michael rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses and then groaning obnoxiously loud after that.

"Do you have something to share with the rest of the class Mr. Tozier?" The teacher asked scowling harshly at the 17 year old.

"I do actually." Michael retorted. "Don't you find it incredibly retarded that on the last day of school we have to learn about what we do the next time we come back here? Like I've been through this torture for way too long and if I hear another word about being a senior come out of your mouth, I'm literally going to leave this class, so I never have to see your ugly ass face again."

Everyone in the class was gaping at him while the teachers face burned with anger and embarrassment.

"Everyone is listening to me Mr. Tozier because they actually want to make something of themselves, while you sit here and make rude comments. I wouldn't be surprised if you were seen working a low paying job with no friends because of you're unfortunate don't care attitude used to cover up your many insecurities about yourself. School is dismissed, get out of my classroom." The teacher monologued with a quiet fury that Michael stunned.

Everyone grabbed their backpacks and left the classroom just as the last bell of junior year bell rang.

Michael just scoffed before getting out of his chair and meeting Jeremy who had stopped outside of the door to wait for him.

"Y-Y-You okay Michael? He was kind of harsh on you." Jeremy asked cautiously knowing how Michael was when it came to this stuff.

"I'm fine. Mr. Rusk needs to get his head out of his ass and learn how to be a better teacher." Michael responded angrily.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" A loud group of voices shouted from behind the two boys.

Michael and Jeremy whirled around to see the rest of their friend group bounding down the long hallway to catch up with the two of them. 

"Jesus, are two really so caught up in talking about your next date that you didn't wait for us?" Rich asked, panting from the run down the hall.

Jeremy's face flushed red as he quickly responded before Michael opened his mouth. "W-W-We're not d-d-dating, Rich."  
  
"Yeah. You already know I'm in a promising relationship with Brookie's mom, so I'm off the market." Michael said with a huge shit eating grin on his face.

"Beep beep, Michael. And don't call me that!" Brooke protested at Michael's comment.

Michael and Brooke continued to bicker as the group of seven made their way out of the school.

The group stopped at a trash can before walking home and dumped out each and every paper that was in their folders.

"God, I'm so happy that we're all done with this shit year." Christine said after emptying her entire backpack that now weighed twenty pounds less.

"Same. This year was absolute trash. I wish we could graduate already so we can leave this fucking town and start a new life without anything from here holding us back." Jake said with a certain wistfulness in his voice.

"So, Madame Hanscom got any interesting project you'll be working on over this fine summer in Derry, Maine." Michael said with his God awful British accent.

"I do actually. I'm going to be researching Derry. This town has had some freakishly weird shit happen to it over the course of forever." Jenna stated matter of factly.

"Can't w-w-wait to hear all about it." Jeremy said in a genuine tone of voice.

Ever since Jeremy's little brother Evan has went missing, he has been dead set on finding him even after two years of his disappearance. He worked and researched closely with Jenna to see if he could learn anything on the town's history to see why so many bad things happened in Derry.

"You guys wanna head down to the qu-" Before Michael could finish his sentence he got pulled back by the handle of his bag and was sent flying to the ground. 

"Ah! What the fuck!" Michael shouted when his face high fived the grass beneath him. He looked up to see who his tormentor was and stared right into the eyes of his bully for all of these years. Dustin Bowers. 

Everything was silent for what felt like hours, until Michael went to stand up and was sent to the ground again.

“You s-s-suck Bowers!” Jeremy shouted hoping to get Dustin’s attention off of Michael. The plan worked, but was not thought out very well. 

Michael quickly stood up and ran to his group within the time Jeremy gave him to run for it. 

“Shut up, Jeremy!” Michael said with urgency knowing the Dustin would kill all of them if they hadn’t been on school grounds.

“Just because you got a free pass because of your little brother and your mom took off like the bitch she was doesn’t mean that I’m not afraid to beat your ass back to New Jersey where you came from” Dustin snarled, looking down at Jeremy with pure loathing in his eyes.

“Fuck off, Bowers! Don’t you have somewhere else to be a dick? Or at least someone else to have your dick in? Michael quipped smugly with that shit eating grin plastered on his face as he adjusted his glasses. 

"You're dead, Tozier!" Dustin shouted about to punch Michael in the face. 

Michael quickly put his arms up in front of himself in a desperate attempt to avoid getting his ass kicked, but the blow never landed. He slowly lowered his arms and Dustin was still standing there, but he was looking past the Losers.

Michael looked behind him and saw Dustin's dad who was a police officer and by the look he was giving Dustin, he was in deep shit. 

"Next time I see you, you're all dead." Dustin said before spitting by their shoes and leaving with the rest of his crew trailing behind him.

"You okay, Michael?" Brooke asked with concern written all over her face.

"I'm good little Brookie. No need to worry about me." Michael replied giving her a grin only this time it was genuine. 

The smile quickly dropped off of Michael's face and he ran over to Jeremy to make sure he wasn't too affected by Bowers' words. 

"Are you okay, Jeremy? Bowers is just being an asshole like always." Michael asked a slight joking tone in his voice in an effort to lighten the mood up at least a little

"I'm f-f-fine. Really. I know he's j-j-just being a dick. Nothing n-n-new." Jeremy answered with a small smile on his face.

Michael let out a small breath he didn't know he'd been holding at the reassuring reply. He then adjusted his glasses once more and looked around at his friends before breaking into a smile. 

"Well are we just going to stand here all day or are we going to head to the quarry for the end of school jump into the lake?" Michael said a twinkle glistening in his eyes behind his giant coke bottle glasses." 

Jake broke out into a grin before starting his walking pace again. "He's right. Let's go celebrate."

"Fuck, yeah!" Christine shouted before quickly bounding ahead of everybody.

The Losers quickly started walking away from their high school and towards the quarry where soon the summer of life and death would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is much appreciated. The next chapter should be out soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know if Michael should have been Richie or Eddie, so I put him as Richie, but I might change that later. Let me know which one you would think he should be. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
